As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-172919 (PTD 1), a lighting apparatus including a removable lighting panel has been known. In such a lighting apparatus, a lighting panel is removably attached to a holding member fixed to a ceiling, a wall surface, or the like. The lighting panel is arranged at a prescribed position and emits light by being driven in that state.